


Wake (us) up

by Akame_Dragneel



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Injury, Insecure got7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akame_Dragneel/pseuds/Akame_Dragneel
Summary: Nobody would have imagined that something like this would happen.And none of them would have imagined that an accident would affect them all so much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! This is my first fanfiction here ! I'm sorry for all the mistakes I can make, English is only my third language T^T I've been learning it for 4 years now. 
> 
> Anyway,I tried to write my first fanfiction in English, so I hope you'll like !
> 
> PS : Here, GOT7 still share the same dorm.

****Nobody would have imagined that something like this would happen.

And none of them would have imagined that an accident would affect them all so much.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson was tired. Really tired. 

He just came back from China , after he finished his solo schedule. 

Now, he was in GOT7 dorm, in his shared room with Mark.   
Talking about his roommate, he was quiet, as usual. A little too quiet. 

When they debuted, Mark used to be really quiet. He would speak rarely during their shows and he was also distant with his members. That's why people used to call him an introvert. 

Actually, it was true. He was an introvert. But, he was much more comfortable behind the cameras, being more close to his friends. And over time, he began to become more and more comfortable in front of the cameras, showing his extra self to the public.

So, the silence in their room was not weird. Or at least, it was not supposed to be. 

\- You shouldn't exhaust yourself that much. 

Mark being the first to talk could've been considered as a miracle when the debuted. Now, it wasn't that weird for the members. 

\- Hmm. 

Jackson said back, his eyes already closed while he was laying in his bed.

But he wasn't sleeping yet, and mark knew it. He knew it because he could see all the papers - Jackson's works and compositions - on his desk. Jackson was thinking about these, so wouldn't be sleeping. 

\- I'm serious. You need some sleep. You just came back from China yesterday.

\- I know Mark. Don't worry, I know what I am doing. 

Still not convinced, Mark just nodded. He just came back from the dance practice too, so all he wanted to do was to lie on his bed and close his eyes.

\- Good night.

\- Good night... go to sleep soon too Jackson.

Then he put his phone under his pillow and close his eyes.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.      
  
  


_*** 1 new** _ _**message** _ _***** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a death threat or something like this, so it was okay, right ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, again, sorry for all the mistakes I can do ^^'

The day after, the first thing he did when he woke up was to check the hour on his phone. They had another day of practice today but if no one came to woke them up, it would've mean that they weren't late.

7:31 A.M

Their practice begins at 9.

\- Hmm I still got time...

Then, he saw a new notification on his phone.

A new message ? Was it someone from his family ?

He quickly unlocked his phone.

An unknown number ? That was weird ... the only persons who had his number were his family members, his bandmates, JYP and some of his close friends. Their was no way someone else could have it.

What could the message be ?   
  


**Unknown** **:**

_**Sleep well cutie~** _   
  


What the hell ? He was sure that he didn't knew that person. Did a fan find his phone number ?

Before he could answer to that person, someone opened the door. 

\- Hey wake up ! Jinyoung hyung did the breakfast ! 

Their maknae said, receiving only a " hmm" from the still sleeping Jackson, while Mark said that they were coming.

He quickly went to the bathroom, still thinking about the message he saw. If a fan found his phone number, he should probably change it. It once happened to Youngjae with his KakaoTalk, and the poor member received a lot of messages from fans or sasaengs. 

After washing and dressing up, he saw that the Hong Kong native was finally awake too. He didn't seemed to tired, which was good because Mark was concerned about the younger's health. 

Then they went eating with the other members. 

While they were talking together, Mark already forgot the message.

The message wasn't that bad, he didn't received a death threat or something, so it was okay, right ? 

* * *

 

After three hours of practice, they were all resting. 

Jinyoung was watching something on his phone, the maknae line was talking, Jackson was lying on the floor and Mark and Jaebum were just sitting ont the couch.

They were working for the MAMA, so their practice were pretty serious. They needed to be on the top of their game. They were working really hard.

When Jaebum put his head on Mark's shoulder, the eldest noticed that their leader was sleeping. 

The youngest was working so much, his role as a leader was sure really hard. Plus, he'll debut soon with Yugyeom in their sub-unit, Jus2, so he had twice more work. 

And in the same moment, Mark's phone displayed a new notification.

.

.

.

_**1 new message** _

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soft for MarkBum bromance XD
> 
> BTW, I don't write well in English, so I'll probably update this in French on my wattpad ( if i'm not too lazy )
> 
> 'hope you still enjoyed the chapter !


End file.
